The Prefer Of The Puppetter
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: So, the more accidents happen. It was feels strange, Selphia has a new dungeons called "Fruster Castle". Unknown, are those places filled with monster, or what, is unknown. But one time...


A/n : Ada lagi bonus buat kalian! Satu lagi Fanfict dari Author Maha Gaje dan Maha Kreatif (Readers: -_-) dan Maha Keren *dilempar sepatu* Kali ini nggak ada alasan tertentu buat fict ini, cuma menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul. Daripada dipendem, nanti basi. Ya udah aku salur aja jadi Fanfict! Enjoy minna~ dan jangan lupa review. DON'T FORGET REVIEW.

Title : The Prefer of The Puppetter

Summary: So, the more accidents happen. It was feels strange, Selphia has a new dungeons called "Fruster Castle". Unknown, are those places filled with monster, or what, is unknown. But one time...

Rating : Hmmm... T ajah.

Genre : Fantasy, Action, Adventure, Tragedy, Romance, Friendship

Warning: OC, Lest's POV, maybe a kilo of spoilers... And fantasy violences. Oh, yes, a many gejeness too...

Rune Factory 4 XSEED Games

Racchi Dolgatari Present

"The Prefer of The Puppetter"

"Kau tahu banyak soal _Dungeon_ itu, ya." Kata Doug, yang baru saja mengomentari penjelasan Kiel. Waktu itu, aku sedang bersama di rumah Kiel, dan saat aku sedang mengobrol bersama di rumah Kiel.

"Oh, tentu saja!" Kata Kiel sambil menunjukan jempol dan telunjuknya yang membentuk ceklis.

"Hmmm... Aku makin penasaran, nih. Kenapa nggak ada satu pun yang berani memasukinya, ya?" Tanya Dylas.

"Itu dia. _Dungeon_ itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dan berpengaruh pada manusia biasa dan Dwarf. Hanya makhluk seperti kau, Dylas, Leon, Dolce, Amber, kau Lest, dan Frey." Jelas Kiel.

"Bentar! Kenapa aku bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Dylas agak panik, merasa kalau dia bukan orang normal, tapi tenang aja, kau masih normal, masalahnya kau hanya kuda ajah *diseruduk*.

"Ada kekuatan yang bisa manusia macam Dylas untuk bisa tahan dalam sana, namun sangat berbahaya bagi manusia biasa seperti aku, dan Dwarf macam Doug..." Tambah Kiel.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui sedetil itu?" Tanya Vishnal yang heran kenapa satu anak itu mendadak pintar.

"Buku ini. Aku menemukan buku ini di suatu tempat, dan isinya menarik. Tentang Selphia. Kotanya, _Dungeon_-nya, dan sebagainya. Hanya saja, isinya ditulis dengan kode yang bisa sedikit kumengerti." Jelas Kiel.

"Begitu rupanya... Eh, coba ulang penjelasanmu tentang _Dungeon _baru itu! Maaf, aku nggak menangkap semua yang kau jelaskan..." Tanyaku kepada Kiel. Memang, sejak awal aku tidak menangkap apapun yang Kiel katakan.

"Beuh!" Sorak Doug.

"Gini ya, jadi _Dungeon_ itu terbuat sendirinya, setelah jangka waktu yang ditentukan. Dan isinya.. Wuh. Serem abis. Nggak Cuma monster, tapi hantu juga. Dan blablabla..." Aku masih berusaha untuk menangkap penjelasan Kiel.

"...Dan itu pengaruh orang-orang di sini." Lanjut Kiel dan menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Orang macam apa?" Tanyaku.

"Mana ku tahu! Ini kode rahasia yang sulit!" Kata Kiel agak ngambek. Kayaknya, dia betul-betul penasaran apa isi buku itu.

"Jadi begitu... Lalu.. Ah! Kenapa kita tidak mencoba memasuki _Dungeon_ itu?" Ajakku.

"Aku sih mau... Tapi ajak yang lain juga... Frey, Leon, Dolce, Amber..." Jawab Dylas.

"Iya.. Iya..."

"Bentar dulu! Kalian serius akan pergi ke sana?!" Kata Kiel yang kayak dapat kesempatan buat minta beliin ke orang lain.

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui semuanya!" Kataku lantang.

"Kuingatkan satu hal. Meski kalian bisa bertahan dalam pengaruh kekuatan_ Dungeon_ itu.. Kalian juga harus bisa mengalahkan _Boss_ yang diduga _Guardians_ juga!" Ujar Kiel.

"G-_Guardians?!_ Bukankah hanya ada empat?" Tanyaku nggak percaya.

"Justru itu mengapa tempat itu diisi oleh kekuatan yang besar. Bisa menghasilkan _Guardians_ baru dan memproduksinya terus menerus. Namun, kurasa inilah silsilah terakhir dari _Guardians_ itu. Kalau kau mengalahkan _Boss_ itu, kalian bisa membawa dengan selamat 'orang' tersebut ke sini! Dan menyelamatkan nyawa Ventuswill!" Jelas Kiel.

"Urgh... Gimana nih, tapi aku akan mencobanya, deh!" Kataku semangat. Dylas juga. Dan akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk mengungkap misteri 'Fruster Castle'...

"Apa tak masalah mengerjakannya sekarang? Sudah sore nih. Kurasa, besok saja! Dan bawa yang lain supaya bisa membantu kita dalam investigasi ini!" Kata Dylas, begitu keluar rumah Kiel.

"Betul juga. Aku akan pulang, kalau begitu. Aku yang bakal siapkan semuanya deh...Persiapkan tenaga buat besok, ya!" Kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"Siap.. Sayounara."

"Oke, sayounara." Kataku dan pada akhirnya aku melengos pergi. Aku bermaksud bertemu Dolce... Karena ada sesuatu berkata padaku, "Dolce adalah calon pengantin Lest". Namun, apa itu benar? Aku seperti merasakan... Ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku.

Semenit kemudian, aku menemukan Dolce.

"Konbanwa.." Kataku pelan.

"Konanwa.. Resuto-kun.." Jawabnya.

"... Ada masalah?" Tanyaku bersamaan dengannya.

"..." Kami tidak menjawabnya.

"Oke, aku dulu, ya. Aku... Merasakan ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku.. Kalau apa, ya.. Entahlah! Tampaknya ingatanku ada yang menghilang!" Kataku.

"..Begitu. Aku juga sama denganmu, hal itu juga teralami olehku. Ada seseorang yang terbayang olehku.. Entah siapa..." Jawabnya pelan.

"Loh? Apa semua orang mengalaminya?" Tanyaku heran.

"Pico juga begitu..."

"..." Akhirnya, ada satu misteri lagi. Semua orang memiliki masalah ingatan, entah ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya seperti aku, atau ada orang yang terbayang di pikirannya seperti Dolce... Atau apa.

"Hey Dolce. Besok, ikut aku ke Fruster Castle, ya." Ajakku.

"Huh? Ngapain? Bukannya itu tempat yang berbahaya?" Tanya Dolce bingung.

"Kau datang saja. Tunggu di _Entrance Dungeon_ itu, ya."

"... Iya." Kata Dolce hanya mengiyakan. Setelah itu, aku berpamitan dengannya dan pulang ke rumahku karena hari sudah mulai sore...

"Hm? Apa itu?" Tanyaku kepada diri sendiri setelah melihat sesuatu yang aneh dekat kasurku.

"Kacamata?" Aku melihat kacamata putih dan mengambilnya. _Loh, kok familiar_... Pikirku. Aku memakainya, dan melihat keajaiban...

"Whoa, Full-Tech betul. Semua yang kulihat dianalisis hingga bubuk terkecilnya. Hebat!" Kataku kagum kepada kacamata putih itu. Namun, dalam pikiranku, masih ada yang mengganjal, soalnya kacamata putih ini kelihatan familiar. Mungkin, aku harus menemukan jawaban misteri ini...

"Hoahm, Ohayou..." Kataku begitu bangun tidur. Aku melaksanakan kegiatan sehari-hariku, sarapan, merawat tanaman di luar sana, dan memeriksa ternakku. Dan begitulah, setelah semuanya selesai, aku pergi ke Fruster Castle itu.

"Kau telat, Lest!" Kata Dylas yang menyapaku paling awal.

"Ohayou, Resuto.." Sapa Dolce.

"Ohayou..." Jawabku.

"Nah, sekarang gimana? Masuk aja? Gitu?" Tanya Frey.

"Kita harus siap dulu!"

"Kami udah siap dari awal!" Kata Frey, Dylas, Leon, dan Amber serempak dan lantang.

"Ya sudah... Kalau gitu, kita masuk aja Dungeon ini..." Ajakku. Dan begitulah, kami semua memasuki _Dungeon_ itu. Awalnya, aku merasa baik-baik saja hingga hawa tidak enak berdatangan...

"Duh.." Disapa dengan keluhan Amber ketika memasuki _Dungeon_ itu. Ini merupakan _Dungeon_ dengan pemandangan yang paling berbeda dengan _Dungeon_ lainnya. _Entrance_ ke-dua merupakan lorong, dan di ujungnya ada pintu dan _Save Point _(Ini kan bukan masuk dunia game, Racchi -_-). Setelah kami periksa dan membuka pintunya..

-Fruster Castle : Fortifications-

"Awas!" Kataku memberi komandan kepada mereka. Kulihat monster-monster yang belum pernah ada selama ini. Ada _Shooter Wolf_, ada _Golem Archer_, dan penembak berupa _Goblin Hand Cannoner_. Semuanya berdiri di atas dinding yang digunakan untuk –sepertinya- menjaga _Boss Area_. Dan mereka menembaki kami dengan kekuatannya.

"Jangan gunakan _magic!_" Kata Frey ke semuanya. Karena gerbang menuju daerah selanjutnya terkunci dan hanya ada satu cara. Yaitu membunuh semua monster di daerah ini. Kami menyerang hingga semuanya mati.. Dan kami pergi ke wilayah selanjutnya.

-Fruster Castle : Stairs Into Darkness-

"Huaaa! Makin banyak, nih monsternya! Aneh-aneh pula!" Seru Amber kaget. Monster yang ada di sana aneh semua, salah satunya yang kutahu hanya _Ivecyquier_, sebuah monster pemancar sinar gamma dan ultraviolet yang berbahaya untuk kulit kami.

"Mundur! Akan kuserang dia memakai _dark magic_-ku!" Seru Dylas sambil maju. Dia mengeluarkan _magic_ yang kuat sekali, namun monster itu masih kuat juga.

"Cih! Monster di sini sudah kesetanan, ya?!" Kata Leon nggak nyambung. Kesetanan maksudnya edan, kan?

"Aku akan melawannya." Kata Dolce mengajukan dirinya.

"Eh..!?"

"Bahkan kalau nyawa taruhannya.." Kata-kata Dolce itu tampaknya makin membuatku semakin mengingat apa yang mengganjal pikiranku selama ini..

"Uh... Baiklah. Urus dia, Dolce." Kataku tidak memberi pilihan lain. Dan, dia menggunakan _spell_ untuk mengeluarkan kartu-kartu yang berbahaya. Sekali kena, wah! Ditambah lagi, kartu-kartu itu berpadu dengan _dark magic,_ jadi, ini bisa dijadikan senjata yang cukup ampuh. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, kita mengalahkan monster aneh. Dan, daerah kemudian terbuka.

-Fruster Castle : Whirlwind Stairs-

"Ukh, angin kencang di sini!" Keluh Frey yang baru saja diterpa angin yang berhembus yang sangat kuat sekali.

"Aduh, mataku kelilipan!" Kata Leon.

"Menyebalkan! Ada tangga dengan bentuk memutar! Bikin kita pusing aja!" Keluh Amber.

"Belum lagi monsternya..." Kata Dolce. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan rupanya itu monster yang mirip dengan Grimoire! Hanya saja, lebih kecil sih, sebesar _Claw Dragon_, lah...

"Uh, makin menyebalkan aja ini tempat!" Umpat Dylas.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kita harus melawan!" Kataku memberikan semangat. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Loh? Kenapa anginnya berhenti? Dan monsternya... Ke mana monsternya?" Kata Amber keheranan.

"Ah! Ini kesempatan! Pintu di sana terbuka!" Kataku sambil menunjuk pintu terbuka di ujung tangga berputar ini. Aku harus bersiap kalau ada monster kuat lagi... Tapi ngomong-ngomong, monster tadi kenapa, ya?

-Fruster Castle : Politics Drafts-

"Hmmm... Berantakan di sini, tapi luas juga..." Komentar Frey.

"Hey, ada tulisan 'You Free to Investigate' di sini!" Seru Dolce.

"Hmmm... Berarti kita aman beristirahat di sini, dan menemukan beberapa dokumen tentang _Dungeon_ ini." Ujarku.

"Betul juga. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Kata Amber. Jadi, kami terpisah menjadi dua, ada yang istirahat, ada yang menginvestigasi ruangan ini. Beberapa draft ditemukan di sini, dan isinya penting juga.

"Lihat ini. Bacaannya _'The Boss is weak about your power to trust anything'_. Jadi, _Boss_ itu lemah kalau kita memiliki kekuatan untuk mempercayai apapun? Begitu?" Tanya Frey.

"Uh... Kita harus masih mencari beberapa kemungkinan." Kata Dylas.

"Aku mendapat ini, bacaannya, _'The Boss is a human'_. _Boss_-nya manusia? Tapi ini jelas beda dengan_ Guardians _yang lain..." Ungkapku.

"Apa maksudmu? Kok mendadak ke _Guardians_?" Tanya Amber.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari Kiel, kalau Boss di sini itu adalah silsilah Guardians terakhir. Jadi, kita akan bertemu dengan _form_ asli si Guardians terakhir itu!" Jelasku.

"Begitu..." Kata Dylas yang hanya bisa merespon perkataanku tadi dengan kata itu. Kulihat Dolce yang agak cengok melihat draft tulisan.

"Ada apa, Dolce?" Tanyaku.

"... Ini... Tulisannya..." Kata Dolce yang kelihatan ketakutan. Aku baca tulisan itu, dan yang kubaca adalah, "The Boss name begin with letter 'R'"... Ah! Kurasa aku semakin bisa melihat jelas siapa orang yang Dolce maksud!

"Haa!" Aku memberi respon kaget saja ketika membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Kenapa, Lest?" Tanya Frey heran. Tak menunggu jawabanku, dia mengambil tulisan di tanganku dan terlihat cengok juga membaca tulisan itu.

"Loh... Loh..? Kayaknya aku mengingat sesuatu, deh..." Kata Frey.

"A-aku juga!" Kata yang lain serempak.

"Setidaknya kita harus cepat bertemu dengan boss itu!" Kataku.

"Tapi bagaimana? Pintu di sana terkunci..." Kata Dolce. Aku melihat-lihat sesuatu di bawah kakiku, dan kulihat ada anak kunci di atas sebuah tulisan itu. Kuambil keduanya, dan aku baca tulisan itu...

"!" Aku hanya kaget dan melotot melihat tulisan itu. Yang lain melihatnya, dan mereka sama denganku. Hanya kaget.

"Kita harus cepaaat!" Seru Amber. Dan akhirnya, kita terus berlari, berlari, menjauh dari tulisan menyeramkan itu... Hingga aku melihat _Save Point_ lagi. Aku sudah curiga dengan adanya _Save Point_ itu. Kami semua memasuki ke daerah selanjutnya...

-Fruster Castle : The Frozen King's Lair and Puppetter-

"...!" Kulihat ada seorang yang terluka di bagian perutnya. Tapi.. Kayaknya dia sudah.. Mati...

"Ah! Ada mayat!" Teriak Amber.

"Hmmm... Siapa dia?" Tanya Dolce. Kulihat hanya sosok manusia- namun telinganya, kayak telinga dwarf. Dengan anting Sapphire. Rambutnya menutupi mata kanannya, dan pakaiannya sedikit mengarah ke _Gothic. _Dengan baju eksotis berwarna hitam dan celana hitam, serta sepatunya boots berwarna putih. Tapi, kok...

"Nggak tahu... Tapi kayaknya... Arrrgggh! Aku tak tahu apa-apa!" Geram Frey.

"Ya sudah sih, kalau gitu kita keluar aja dari sini- tapi kok, ada penghalang?!" Kata Dylas kaget karena ingin keluar, tapi dihalang sama sesuatu. Apa mungkin, ini _Boss Battle_..?

"Duh, nggak ada _Boss_ di sini..." Kata Leon.

"Tapi kita harus berhati-hati kepada mayat itu. Siapa tahu dia _Guardians_-nya, kan ada yang bilang _Boss_-nya manusia." Kata Frey lugu.

"Bagaimanapun juga, ini tempat yang dingin..." Kata Dolce. Setelah itu, kami menghangatkan diri masing-masing, dan ketika semua tidak lihat keadaan mayat laki-laki di sini... Tiba.. Tiba.. CRING!

"Urgh!" Frey menahan rasa sakit. Ada apa ini?

"Frey! Ada apa?" Kata Dylas sambil membantu Frey berdiri.

"Urgh... Nggak tahu... Tapi kayaknya ada kekuatan besar.."

"Aku juga merasakan itu..." Kataku pelan.

"Wajar, _Earthmate_.." Kata Amber.

"Loh, bukannya mayat tadi di situ? Kok hilang?!" Kata Leon panik.

"Ah, benar juga, di mana ya?" Kata Frey sok imut *PLAK*. Namun, sedetik kemudian... SHRAK!

"Aduh!" Kata Amber tiba-tiba.

"Auw!" Kata Frey yang ikut pula. Tampaknya mereka terjatuh tiba-tiba. Aku dan Dolce, yang masih bangkit, berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Ckrlek-ckrlek" Terdengar sesuatu yang terdengar mirip dengan bunyi boneka yang dikendalikan. BRUGH! Aku dan Dolce jatuh bersama, dan aku menyadari satu hal, aku dikendalikan.

"Duh, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Kataku. Namun, pandanganku terpaku kepada mayat lelaki tadi yang hidup, dan mata kanannya... Berwarna _Pink Sapphire_! Apa dia memiliki kekuatan _Sapphire of Benevolence?_

"K-kau!" Kata Leon yang masih ditahan sesuatu. Tapi, apa mungkin laki-laki itu yang melakukannya? Setelah itu, duak! Kami ditabrak olehnya dengan gerakan tangan laki-laki itu (supaya nggak bingung, kita panggil si _boss_ itu dengan sebutan 'R') yang bergerak menyilang.

"Ukh... Kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain! Kita harus menyerangnya!" Kata Frey. Kami menyutujuinya, dan berusaha untuk melepaskan dari kontrol ini. Rupanya berhasil, dan kami mulai menyerang _boss_ itu, atau silsilah terakhir _Guardians_ itu!

-Boss Battle : Unknown Boss-

"Aku akan menyerangnya pertama!" Kata Leon sambil langsung menyerang si R itu dengan _magic_-nya.

"Jangan gegabah!" Teriakku memberi peringatan. Dan hampir 5 kaki di atas R itu, dia langsung menghindar secara cepat dan menyergap Leon dari belakang. R memberi cakaran yang cukup menyakitkan, hingga mengakibatkan luka yang cukup parah di sekujur tubuh Leon.

"Leon!"

"..Amber! Kau jaga Leon! Frey, Dylas, Dolce, bantu aku menyerangnya! Pakai taktik 3422-65!" Kataku memberi komandan. Kode itu serangan terampuh untuk anggota penyerang berempat, dengan mengombinasikan kekuatan, kelincahan, dan kewaspadaan. Kupikir, itu yang terbaik

"Sekarang!" Kataku lagi. Kami mulai memencar, menyerang R dari berbagai penjuru. Namun, kita tidak mengetahui begitu banyak tentang _Sapphire of Benevolence... _Rupanya gerakan kita terbaca semua. Kami semua mulai kepayahan, sudah hampir kehilangan semangat melawannya. Lalu, hal mengejutkan selanjutnya terjadi..

"Ah! Awas, Dolce!" Kataku sambil berlari kepada Dolce dan berusaha untuk menghalangi serangannya, lalu... Dor!

"Aku malas hanya menunggu di sini!" Kata Leon sambil mengacungkan pistol kepada R itu. Dapat dari mana pistol itu?

"Fuuh... Arigatou, Leon-kun!" Kataku.

"Lest-kun..." Kata Dolce pelan.

"Tak usah dipikirkan! Sekarang, habisi saja dia!" Kata Leon sambil bangkit dan memberi pedang pusakanya padaku. Kulihat si R itu tertidur menahan kesakitan barusan... Lalu aku bermaksud menancapkan pedangku kepadanya... Namun itu hal yang payah, kan?

"...Le...St..." Katanya samar-samar terdengar olehku. Aku pun bingung, kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?

"...Kau... Masih ingat... Aku..?" Tanya R lagi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil menurunkan pedangku, tanpa maksud apapun.

"Kita sering bersama... Mengobrol bersama... Bercerita bersama..." Lanjutnya. Aku hendak membunuhnya langsung, aku tak tahan!

"Dan... Berbagi cerita cinta bersama..."

Jreb!

"..." R itu tidak berkata apa-apa, menghentikan perkataannya ketika dia ditancap pedang olehku.

"Lest... Tentang aku, semuanya... Sudah kau lupakan, ya?" Tanyanya makin nggak nyambung.

"Sini.. Biar kuberi tahu... Aku itu..." Aku pun mendekatinya, dan mendengar perkataannya... Dan kaget mengetahuinya... Dia... Dia... DIA... Aku pun jatuh pingsan.

"Lest!" Teriak Dolce samar-samar terdengar di telingaku. Aku juga melihat R itu hancur, dan jatuh orang yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja memakai kacamata... putih? Itu mirip sekali dengan yang kutemukan itu... Dan memakai tongkat di tangan kanannya, dengan _sapphire_ di atasnya...

"Akhirnya kita temukan wujud asli monster itu." Kata Dylas.

"Lalu... Apa kita harus memindahkan mereka?" Tanya Dolce.

"...Iya..." Jawab Frey.

"Hmm... Mereka berdua baik-baik saja..." Jawab Ventuswil ketika selesai memberikan pengobatan kepada si 'R' itu... Dan aku masih keadaan pingsan...

"Hey, Ventuswill.. R ini siapa, sih?" Tanya Frey.

"Huh? Kalian tidak mengingatnya? Dia Racchi! Orang yang menggantikanku ketika aku mati, dan berhasil membawaku kembali ke sini! Dan terutama, orang yang paling berharga bagimu, Dolce!" Kata Ventuswill menunjuk ke arah Dolce.

"...Aku?"

"Ya! Masa kalian tidak ingat?" Kata Ventuswill sedikit jengkel.

"Aku bersumpah kalau aku nggak ingat!" Kata Leon. Idih, pake sumpah-sumpahan segala.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Aku tak ingat! ARRRGGGHH!" Kata Frey sedikit stres.

"...Uh... Kalian berisik sekali..." Kata orang yang tertuduh Racchi itu bangun karena Frey yang berteriak tadi.

"...Kau... Siapa..?" Tanya Dylas.

"Huh...? Kalian tak ingat?" Kata si Racchi itu.

"Hah?! Kok malah ngomong sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Ventuswil!?" Kata Amber, baku. Bisa-bisanya.

"Eh? Oh... Kurasa aku tahu masalahnya.." Kata Racchi itu. Dan dia menyebutkan spell panjang, hingga 30 detik lamanya. Dan terjadi suatu hal...

"Baiklah... Akan kujelaskan. Aku menghapus ingatan kalian, semua kenangan kalian tentang aku.. Tapi tenang saja.. Aku sudah mengembalikan ingatan kalian..." Jelas Racchi.

"Ah... Aku ingat sekarang!" Kata Amber, kok malah kegirangan.

"Betul! Kau teman baikku!" Kata Dylas. Dan tampaknya dia bersyukur kami semua bisa mengingatnya- tunggu dulu. Aku kan masih pingsan. Dan sedetik kemudian, aku bangkit.

"Lest.." Kata Frey khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Kataku tenang.

"Oh... Hai Racchi..." Sapaku kepada Racchi.

"Hai, Lest!" Katanya senang.

"Jadi, ingatanmu juga pulih ya? Syukurlah. Nah Racchi, kenapa kamu menghapus ingatan kami?" Tanya Ventuswill.

"... Itu bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya, dan dia langsung pergi. Kami memandang curiga Racchi...

"..Jadi, sekarang kasus ditutup, kurasa. Kalian bisa melanjutkan kehidupan biasa kalian." Kata Ventuswill, dan kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing... Ah...

(Dolce's Side)

"Racchi!" Kata Dolce yang capek mengejar Racchi sambil berlari.

"Ah, Dolce. Ada apa, hah?" Tanya Racchi, agak sedikit kasar, memang.

"Tidak, aku hanya memastikanmu..." Jawabnya.

"..." Racchi tidak menjawab.

"Yokatta, kau mengenali dan mengingatku." Kata Racchi kalem.

"Memangnya, aku kejam? Tidak mengenalimu..."

"Ah... Nggak kok..."

"Sudahlah. Namun, ada yang lebih kuingin tahu. Kenapa... Kau menghapus ingatan kami semua? Tentang dirimu?" Tanya Dolce agak _frontal._ Perlu menunggu 7 detik untuk menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Racchi, dan akhirnya Racchi hanya menjawab...

"Itulah pilihanku, sebagai Puppetter." Jawabnya. Namun Dolce masih tidak mengerti, buktinya dia memasang muka keheranan.

"Haah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Dolce lagi.

"... Uh.. Lupakanlah. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke _Kitchen_ bersama temanmu? Atau Pico, barangkali." Katanya yang hanya mengalihkan perhatian Dolce.

"...Anu..."

"Aku antar, deh." Ajaknya. Karena Dolce itu _Faithfull,_ dia langsung aja pergi bersama Racchi ke _Kitchen._

"..."

"..." Belum ada perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sepasang "itu".

"Eh, Dolce..." Kata Racchi tiba-tiba.

"...Ya?"

"...Lain kali."

"..."

-FIN-

Pico : Di Fanfict ini, Author kita dijadiin korban PHP, ya...

Doug : (Idih, bahasanya. Masih kecil kok udah tahu tentang PHP... Eh ngomong-ngomong dia betul-betul tahu nggak sih, apa arti PHP itu?) Betul juga, seenggaknya dia nggak bakal gitu nyesel sih...

Pico : Betul juga. Eh, maaf ya Readers! Kalau Endingnya nggak bermutu! Author kita lagi nggak waras! Makanya Endingnya nggak jelas kayak gitu!

Doug : Nggak waras? Terus, kenapa Ruu-chan kamu itu suka sama dia?

Pico : Oh iya, Doooouuug! Aku harus melindungi Ruu-chan dari Author sarap itu! *kabur*

Doug : *hening, melongo* Haaah... Okelah, kita selesaikan sampai di sini. Aku laper, soalnya. Ya udah, jangan lupa REVIEW, ya! R-E-V-I-E-W! Oke? Sayounara, minna~ Terakhir! Arigatou buat baca Fanfict ini...

-Hontou Ni Arigatou!-


End file.
